


Satisfied

by kidjtrapt



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidjtrapt/pseuds/kidjtrapt
Summary: 有3P情节！慎入！！！不要上升不要上升不要上升！！本来前面想写一个纯情故事，最后发现，我还是适合写变态的，太草了
Relationships: k次方, 林圭
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Satisfied

1  
中岛远远地就看见了坐在那里的人，带着白虎的面具，身形瘦削但有型，许是腿有些过长，坐在位置上好像有些憋屈。他的坐姿有些奇怪，且一直在调整，好像是在寻找一个最不符合本人习惯的姿势，以此来掩饰自己的真实身份。跟自己当时来的时候一样啊，中岛现在还能回忆起自己当时的心情，与其说是紧张倒不如说是一种即将开始恶作剧的激动和好玩，在身份被隐藏的前提下，一个人总是会不自觉地展现出自己孩子气的一面。

但是，直到后来熟络之后，中岛健人才发现，眼前这个人，带上面具和不带面具竟然没什么差别。他不善于假装，那些细微的小动作，因为别人一两句话就笑弯了的眉眼，轻易对他人表现出的信赖，不经意间撒娇的语气，早就把他暴露了。

中岛和冈村一行人小心翼翼地进入演播室，不知道是谁发出了声响，惊动了坐在那里的人，他们和那人的视线蓦地对上了。

“好可怕的眼神！”直美捂住嘴发出一声惊呼。中岛却差点笑出声，什么嘛，明明是受了惊吓的小动物却还要装凶的眼神。

中岛坐在了那人的旁边，忍不住上下打量，心里排除了一个又一个人名。中岛在他旁边坐下来之后，那人的动作有些局促，在察觉到中岛的视线后不自然地调整了一下坐姿，戴着手套的手放在膝上，不安地动了动，中岛心下有数了，对方肯定是自己认识的人，说不定还有过合作。

田中圭现在很不自在，倒不是说现在全场的人都在关注他，而是因为他身边这个人。身边这个少年人，有一双锐利的眼睛，不经意间投来的视线好像要把他看穿一样。田中圭咽了咽口水，殊不知对方在看到他上下滑动的喉结后轻轻勾动了一下嘴角。

接下来就是闲聊时间和美食时间。只不过，田中圭万万没想到的是，经过变声话筒处理过的声音意外地戳中了他低得出奇且莫名其妙的笑点，话还没说完就先笑得趴在了桌子上，这时，他听到身边的中岛很小声地说了句，诶，超卡哇伊。田中圭心里突然涌起一股羞耻的情感，被比自己小十岁的后辈说可爱什么的，还是会不好意思吧，还好带着面具，因为他现在感觉脸颊和耳朵尖都有些发烫。

而当田中圭说出，他和中岛健人之前有过合作之后，后者突然表现出异常的激动情绪，果然不出他所料，中岛眼睛都亮了起来，大脑开始飞速运转，从各种剧集，电影，包括CM中一一搜索，却仍是一无所获。

中岛开始越来越好奇，视线几乎都黏在了眼前这个不明身份的人身上。

直到后来，那人摘下手套，修长漂亮的手指，再加上起身时那傲人的身高，中岛的脑海里突然闪现出一个人的身影，修身的制服衬出了对方的好身材，同样漂亮的手指在电脑键盘上敲击着……他本来不确定，但是当他试探性地说出他心里想的那个名字的时候，他感觉旁边的人眼神闪躲了一下，然后有些欲盖弥彰地拿起叉子在碗里戳来戳去。

Gotcha!中岛在心里小小地雀跃了一下，然后又开始若无其事地胡乱猜着其他人的名字，果然，他看见那人稍稍松了一口气。

田中圭现在很忐忑，在这种场合下突然被叫到名字还真是让人紧张，他握着叉子的手紧了紧，但马上试图让自己的动作显得自然，但这还不是最让他慌张的。当他摘下手套的时候，周围意料之中响起一片赞叹声，但是有一个声音，和其他所有人都不同，低低的，像梦中的呢喃一样，好像只有他听得见。

“真漂亮啊……”

2  
当田中圭真的从幕布后面走出来时，中岛的内心比他想象中的还要欣喜几分，他下意识想要迎上去，但是感觉好像不太合礼数，最后只是站在原地鞠了一躬。看着田中圭带着笑朝自己走来，中岛的内心竟然莫名地有种幸福感，比刚才吃到的美食还让人满足。

直美按照惯例询问道：“我们怎么称呼您合适呢？”然后几乎没有经过什么认真的商议之后，“就叫kei酱吧！啊，卡哇伊~”

后台休息室

“kei酱~”中岛从门外伸进一个小脑袋，故意拖长了音调叫了一声，田中圭放下手机，招呼他进来，笑得有些无奈，“别这样叫啦，怎么说我也比你大不少呢。”

“那我叫你kei尼桑吧。”中岛双手托着腮帮子，一脸乖巧地看着他，田中圭这才认真观察起了眼前这个小他整整十岁的男孩，二十多岁的年纪最是成长的时期，不过短短几年的时间，中岛已经成长了不少，脱去了稚气，成熟了很多，一旦认真起来，眉目间会散发出一股迷人的魅力。

“也是好久不见了呢。”田中圭由衷地感慨道，然后突然想到什么，他转过头去问中岛，“说起来，你当初叫我什么来着？”

“kei尼桑！”中岛的声音很好听，听起来脆生生的，很是可爱。

“才不是呢！”田中圭嫌弃地看了他一眼，“你明明叫的田中桑。”

“诶，你很介意吗？”中岛凑得近了些，眼底闪过一丝狡黠的神色，连敬语也不用了，田中圭愣了一下，竟不知道怎么回答，只有嘴还硬着，“我是说，你可以像之前那样叫我。”

“我才不。”中岛在自己胸前比了一个叉，然后很认真地说，“田中桑谁都可以叫，kei尼桑只有我能叫。”

“随便你啦。”田中圭开玩笑一样地把中岛朝外面推了一下，中岛反而反方向地朝他那边倒去，一只手臂趁机搭上了田中圭的肩膀。

节目录制还没有结束，到了午餐时间，田中圭看了一眼时间，很自然地问中岛，要不要一起吃饭。

“诶？”中岛有些诧异，因为在他的认知里，前辈很少会来邀请后辈一起吃饭，很多时候都是他一个人。

田中圭把对方的诧异理解成了拒绝，但是又碍于自己后辈的身份而不好推辞，正左右为难。

“没关系的，如果你不想……”田中圭连忙接话，生怕让中岛感到不适，语速都加快了好多。

中岛害怕田中圭误会自己的意思，激动地想要解释，但是由于还沉溺在被圭哥哥邀请一起吃饭的惊喜当中，舌头仿佛打结了似的，半天说不出话来，只有一个劲的摇头。

“那就是不想喽？”田中圭故意露出一脸失落的表情，但是嘴角却忍不住上扬，故意逗中岛的意图很明显。

“没有没有！我要去！”中岛明明知道田中圭在故意逗他玩，但还是忍不住着急了，“我们现在就去吧！”说着就拉着田中圭往食堂走去。

“喂，你慢点啦！”田中圭被人拉着，虽然表情很无奈，但是脸上却是带着笑的。

就这一顿饭，吃得中岛魂不守舍的，他的眼神一直盯着眼前这个人，面前的菜几乎没怎么动。

“kenty，怎么不吃啊？”田中圭停下筷子问道，中岛立马把眼神从那人沾上点油渍而变得亮晶晶的嘴唇上移开，然后掩饰性地动了几下筷子。

中岛为了转移话题，开口问道，“kei尼桑在剧组也会经常邀请共演的人或者后辈一起吃饭吗？”

“之前是完全不会。”田中圭一边消灭掉碗里最后一口炒饭一边摇头。

中岛的眼睛一下亮了起来，刚凑近想要说些什么，却突然在田中圭嘴里听到了另一个人的名字。

“是从遣都开始的吧。”田中圭用手托着下巴，好像是回忆起了之前的事情，“我一直觉得，前辈邀请后辈去吃饭这种事情根本做不到吧，像职场骚扰一样，万一作为后辈不想去，那又该怎么拒绝前辈呢。”

“说得也是。”中岛点头回答道，但是在听到林遣都的名字的时候，他的表情很明显有一点失落。

“但是那个时候，我也不知道怎么的，冒冒失失地就对遣都说，要不要一起去吃个饭，他也很明显吓了一跳，我当时还想，啊，我是不是搞砸了啊~”田中圭说着说着，不自觉模仿起了当时的语气，拖长了尾音，跟撒娇似的，中岛的眼神暗了下来，说，“但是林桑最后肯定答应了吧。”

田中圭点点头，“遣都后来还说，当时能被邀请真是太好了，只要是圭君的邀请，没有人会想拒绝吧。哪有这么回事。”田中圭摆了摆手，还不忘自己吐槽自己一句，但是眼神却是异常的温柔。

“真的是这样。”中岛的眼神突然变得很认真，直直地看着田中圭，“kei尼桑能邀请我，我今天真的特别特别高兴。”

田中圭没估到中岛有这样的反应，他不擅长当面接受别人的夸赞，这会让他害羞，果然，田中圭愣愣地说了一句“谢谢”就低下头去了，耳朵尖逐渐染上了粉红色。

我的圭哥哥也太可爱了吧！这是中岛健人此时心里的所思所想，但是，想到刚才提起林遣都时田中圭温柔的神情，他又觉得莫名的失落，最后甚至有些火大，但是连他自己也不知道在生气什么。

3  
本来在茶余饭后听工作人员小姑娘讲八卦不是中岛健人的作风，但是当他无意间听到八卦对象正是他心心念念的那个人，他很难再保持冷静了。

中岛花了好久的时间才从“田中圭林遣都因戏结缘疑似在交往”的打击中恢复过来，虽然只是坊间流传的八卦消息，但是他心里隐隐觉得不安。

4  
新一期的节目录制完已经很晚了，田中圭刚走出录制场地的酒店大门，就听到身后有个健气的声音传来，很清亮，听起来远远地还隔着一段距离。

田中圭一回头就看到中岛朝自己小跑过来，嘴里还重复 了一遍刚才的话，“kei尼桑，一起去喝一杯吗？”

“诶，现在这个时间吗？”田中圭看了一下时间，都快接近半夜十二点了，最近几天都忙得连轴转，他确实已经感到疲惫了，但是一看到中岛满脸期待，他还真说不出拒绝的话。

“如果觉得麻烦的话，要不，就去kei尼桑你家里吧。”中岛突然提议，对方已经将就到这个程度了，这下田中圭更无法拒绝了，便答应了。同时，中岛健人在田中圭看不到的时候露出了一个计划得逞了的笑容。

田中圭刚走到家门口，就看到窗户里隐隐透出的光，他突然停住了，动作变得有些僵硬，脸上是难以掩饰的惊讶，中岛听见他小声地说：“怎么突然在这个时候……”

“怎么了kei尼桑？”中岛眨着眼睛，脸上的疑惑让他看起来有几分纯良和无辜，田中圭实在是不忍心，但还是狠下心说道，“对不起啊kenty, 今天我家里不太方便，我们改天再约吧。”

谁知中岛直接问了出来，“谁？”

田中圭正打算找个理由搪塞过去，但是这时候门突然开了，林遣都从里面走了出来。

“林…桑？”中岛其实心里一早就知道，但在田中圭面前，他还是要装出一副很惊讶的样子。

“圭君，欢迎回来。”林遣都第一反应是给出问候，然后才注意到站在田中圭身边的中岛健人，“中岛君也一起进来吧。”

“不用客气，叫我kenty就好了。”中岛微微弯腰行了一个礼，抬起头的时候和林遣都交换了一个眼神，里面隐藏着许多不为人知的信息。

中岛说了一声“打扰了”就很自然的进屋了，倒是田中圭一脸疑惑，现在的情况是怎么回事，kenty什么都没问，我要不要说明一下和遣都的关系？

田中圭进门就拉着林遣都小声地说道，“你什么时候过来的？怎么没跟我说一声？”

林遣都故意朝中岛健人的方向看了一眼，然后看见田中圭有些不自然的神色，笑着说，“我今天收工早，想着圭君你应该还没下班，就买了一点外卖便当带过来了。因为圭君不是每次都抱怨说，明明在录制的时候吃得饱饱的，结果一回到家又饿了。”林遣都在说的时候又想到了之前，年长的爱人像个小孩子一样打电话来扮可怜撒娇，明明吃了这么多道菜，怎么又饿了？

听林遣都这么说，田中圭心里面说不出的感动，低下头说了一声“谢谢”，但林遣都话锋突然一转，“但是没想到圭君会带年轻的后辈到家里来呢，怎么，刚才是心虚了吗？”

林遣都的话说得有些暧昧，但是田中圭只当他是在开玩笑，有些无奈地说，“遣都你还真是心大，你是不是忘了我们的关系还没有给其他人说过。”

“那中岛君作为第一个知道的人也不错。”林遣都耸了耸肩，倒是无所谓，顺其自然好了。

这时，中岛在客厅喊了一声圭哥哥，田中圭应了一声就过去了，林遣都望着田中圭的背影，他知道，田中圭刚才有很大一部分的心虚并不是因为害怕中岛健人知道他们的关系，而是田中圭察觉到了中岛对他怀着不一样的心思，虽然他没有给出任何回应，但是他不自觉释出的温柔又始终给了对方一个念想。

这个男人太狡猾了，想想自己当时就是这么上钩的吧，林遣都无奈地摇摇头。

5  
关于他和林遣都的关系，田中圭并没有细说什么，因为他有种直觉，kenty肯定是知道的，甚至在之前就知道，因为今天晚上kenty的表现很反常，有些过于平静了。但是让田中圭疑惑的是，中岛是怎么知道的，就算是八卦也不过是凭借他和林遣都在戏里的表现，并没有确切的证据，他和林遣都没有住在一起，甚至从来没有跟任何人提起过。

林遣都来的时候买了几罐啤酒，但是很明显不够三个人喝，他和田中圭几乎是同时起身，打算去外面买。

“我去买吧。”林遣都说，走的时候朝中岛那边看了一眼，中岛轻轻地朝他点了点头，田中圭没有看到他们之间这细微的交流。

中岛拿出两罐啤酒打开，从兜里掏出了一早就准备好的东西，趁田中圭不注意的时候放进了其中一罐啤酒里。等田中圭嘱咐了林遣都几句从玄关处回来的时候，中岛笑嘻嘻地把这罐啤酒递给了田中圭，后者什么也没有察觉到，接过来就抿了一口，叫了一声“啊，好冰！”

中岛也拿起自己面前那杯酒喝了一口，果然好冰，也许是刚从冰柜里拿出来的，啤酒罐外面还凝有水珠，中岛的手指在啤酒罐上摩挲着，湿润冰凉的触感让他的心里莫名燥热，想说的话哽在喉间，两个人突然陷入了沉默。

“你和林桑……”中岛突然开口，他话还没说完，但意思已经很明白了。田中圭知道逃不过这个话题，只有老实承认了，他双手合十，语气也带上了几分请求，“对不起啊kenty，没来得及和你说，因为还处于保密阶段，也希望你先不要对别人说。”

“为什么？”中岛的表情突然沉了下来，眼睛直直地看着眼前的人。田中圭被中岛这一句“为什么”打乱了阵脚，他只当是中岛年轻不懂事，他在脑海里权衡了一下是从未来发展还是从个人形象问题来解释这个问题，谁知中岛后面接了一句，“为什么是林遣都？”

“诶？”田中圭皱着眉，不明白这句话什么意思。

中岛健人猛喝了一大口酒，然后凑近，扣住田中圭的后脑，对着他的唇吻了下去。这个吻毛毛躁躁的，像是一个小孩打翻了糖果一样手忙脚乱，中岛此刻的内心又兴奋又惶恐，唇上柔软的触感真实得让他想落泪，对方显然也惊住了，还没来得及作出反应，中岛就用舌头顶开他的齿关探了进去，中岛听见田中圭像小猫一样发出了“呜呜”的声音。同时，中岛的手逐渐从田中圭的后脑处移到了下巴，中岛捏住他的下巴加深了这个吻，挑逗着对方害羞无措的四处躲藏的小舌头，啤酒的麦芽味道在二人舌尖上发酵，变得有些许的苦涩。

这就是圭哥哥的味道吧，又甘又苦，想让人永远沉溺下去。中岛健人想。

当中岛的吻落下来的时候，田中圭就知道这样是不对的，他想要把这个放肆的弟弟推开，可是身体的力气却突然像被抽干了一样，本来想要推开中岛的手却只能无力地搭在他的肩膀上，能使出最大的力气就是攥紧中岛肩上的衣物。由于身体使不上力，田中圭逐渐整个人都倚靠在中岛的怀里，最后连意识都变得模糊，甚至下意识地回应了中岛。就是这个无意识的举动，像一点零星的火花，最终燃起熊熊大火，从中岛的胸口一路烧到了下半身，连他自己都无法控制了。

中岛的吻从田中圭的唇上到嘴角，再到脸颊，耳垂。当中岛含住他的耳垂的时候，田中圭的腰突然一软，有一股触电的感觉顺着他的尾椎骨一路往上，像是蚂蚁顺着脊背在爬。中岛顺势把他压倒在地上，膝盖顶进了他的双腿之间，田中圭猛地恢复了清醒，可是这个时候他已经不可能阻止得了中岛健人了。

“kenty……住手，你知不知道你在干什么，你到底在我的酒里下了什么药……”田中圭本想严肃地质问，可是他现在整个人被中岛禁锢在身下，皱起的眉头和恼怒的表情只不过更增添了几分情趣罢了。

“我当然知道我在做什么。”中岛一边说着，一边顺着田中圭的脖颈吻了下来，留下了一串暧昧的吻痕，“但是，为什么是hayashi kento（林遣都），nakajima kento（中岛健人）就不行吗？”中岛抬头看向田中圭，眉眼低垂着，像一只被主人遗弃了的小狗一样。

喂喂，现在是玩这个梗的时候吗？即使是这样的情况下，田中圭也忍不住在心里吐槽，但是听到林遣都的名字的时候，田中圭瞬间被一股强烈的羞耻感和背德感淹没，羞愧得无地自容。而此时，中岛的手已经伸进了他的卫衣的下摆，顺着他的腰腹往上，手指划过劲瘦的腰肢，惊得身下的人一阵战栗，“kei尼桑的身体很敏感呢。”中岛感叹道，那个药并没有催情的作用，最多只是让人全身无力，中岛不想看身下的人因为药物的原因而展现出做作的媚态，他要让对方感受到最真实的欲望，并且让对方记住，这一切都来源于他。

即使是田中圭再怎么抗拒，身上的衣服还是被脱得差不多了，中岛的吻落到他光裸的胸膛，并且含住了左边挺立的乳头，同时用手捏住另一边揉搓着，中岛用牙齿轻咬着那颗小小的肉粒，并用舌头舔舐挑弄，满意地听到田中圭的呼吸越来越急促，身子止不住地微微颤抖，细碎的呻吟从口中溢出，嘴里无意识地呢喃着“不要”，可是却挺着胸膛更加往对方嘴里送去。中岛抬眼偷偷看田中圭的表情，只见他眼神已经涣散，眼角甚至带着泪，果然如那个人所说，这里果然是他最大的敏感点。

这时，中岛的手也逐渐顺着田中圭的腰腹往下移动，握住了对方微微抬头的阴茎，田中圭的身子猛地一抖，嘴里发出一声惊呼，然后又赶紧咬住嘴唇别过脸去，眼睛和耳朵尖都是红红的，中岛凑近，含住了田中圭的耳朵尖，用含糊的声音说道，“kei尼桑不用害羞，真可爱啊……”说着，加快了手上的动作，田中圭整个人已经完全摊到在了中岛的怀里，他已经完全被欲望裹挟，身子随着中岛的动作而颤抖，嘴里的呻吟也越来越大声，终于，快感到达了临界点，他眯着眼睛，控制不住发出了一声尖叫，沙哑的声音带着哭腔，拖着甜腻又勾人的尾音，听得人心里像小猫在挠。由于刚经历了高潮，田中圭神情恍惚，眼睛湿漉漉的，他看着中岛手上粘稠的液体，第一反应竟然是想要道歉，他的眼里先是茫然，最后闪过一丝歉疚，纯真懵懂得像个不谙世事的幼女，让人忍不住想要去玷污，中岛把手上白灼的液体涂抹到他的唇上，脸上，绝对的纯真和绝对的淫荡在他身上完美交织，比世间最强劲的毒品还让人上瘾。

中岛再也无法忍受，他在旁边的柜子里找出了润滑剂和避孕套，这些东西好像是被人故意放到那里的一样。中岛没有拿避孕套，只拿了那支润滑剂，挤了一大半在手里，沾满润滑剂的手指逐渐探向田中圭身后的小穴。

冰冷的触感让田中圭清醒了一大半，他知道不能再做下去了，必须阻止中岛健人，时间已经过了很久，林遣都随时会回来，他绝对不能让爱人回来看见自己如此狼狈地在自己家里被人按在地上侵犯。可是想到这一点，田中圭不愿意承认，他的心里竟然有一丝兴奋，这是不伦，他清晰的认识到，可是他压抑不住身体本能的反应，他心里越是对林遣都感到愧疚，就越是痛恨现在的自己。田中圭想起他和林遣都第一次上床的那个晚上，林遣都失了控制，发了疯似的在他身体里抽插，每一下都狠狠地顶上他的敏感点，自己已经彻底失去了意识，只知道循着本能，双腿缠上林遣都的腰，哑着嗓子浪叫，“快点……再快点，我还要……”当高潮过后，林遣都的精液灌了他满满一肚子，他依稀记得林遣都伏在他耳边轻声说道，”kei君，你是贪婪的，你永远也无法被满足。”

这句话此刻又在他耳边响起，像一个警钟，也是这一切的开端。

“我无法被满足……吗？”田中圭小声重复着这句话，像在梦中的呓语一样，中岛好奇心起来了，贴近他的嘴边，问他，“kei尼桑在说什么呢？”但是田中圭并没有回答他，中岛感觉自己被无视了，心里有些别扭，直接将两根手指并拢，撑开了那个紧闭的穴口。田中圭回过神来想要挣扎，反而被人扣住了大腿，将双腿分得更开了。

“kenty，停下……快住手！”田中圭看向了挂在墙上的时种，生怕林遣都回来了，但是中岛对他的话却充耳不闻，反而笑着反问道，“kei尼桑真的想让我现在停下来吗？撒谎可是不好的。”

“诶？”田中圭对中岛的话不明所以，并且感到不安。

“因为kei尼桑这里可是紧紧把我咬住不放哦~”中岛故意用了俏皮的语气，并且多加了一根手指，加快了速度模拟着阴茎进出的动作，还不时将手指屈伸，寻找着田中圭身体里最敏感的那一点。田中圭腰部一软，不自觉地仰起脖子，舒服得眯上了眼睛，身下的小穴不停地收缩着，想要将手指吞得更深。

不够……还是不够……光是手指还不够。田中圭再次睁开眼的时候，里面满是潜藏着的欲望，他突然主动吻上中岛的唇，双腿夹住了中岛的腰，像是发出了一个致命的邀请，不管是刀山火海还是万劫不复，没有人能拒绝这份邀请。

中岛抽出手指，扣住田中圭的腰，把自己的阴茎插入那个还没来得及闭合的小穴中，直直捅到底，田中圭发出一声满足的呻吟，随着中岛进出的动作款款摆动着腰肢。中岛把躺在地上的田中圭拉起来，让他坐在自己怀里，其实是坐在自己的阴茎上，自己反而半躺下了。换了一个体位，中岛也停下了动作，田中圭明明屁股后面夹着男人滚烫硬挺的阳物，神色却仍是那般天真，宛如稚子，他扭动了一下腰，将身体里的东西夹得更紧了一点，嘴因为不满而嘟起，“kenty……你动一动，求你了……”真是要命，就连声音也是奶声奶气的，像是裹了一层蜜糖，可是却说出这样的话，这简直无异于在犯罪。

“不行，要kei尼桑自己动才行呢。”中岛不知道需要多大的定力才能说出拒绝的话。

听到中岛的话，田中圭很明显露出了为难的神色，因为之前的药效还没过，他的身体还处于无力的状态，就连双腿都在微微发颤，但是这样僵持下去不是办法，他尝试着起身，可是总是克制不好坐下去的力道，每一次都是全部重量往下，把中岛的阴茎整个吞到底，“呜……太……太深了……啊嗯……”田中圭被弄得差点哭出来了，中岛一直克制着也不好受，他突然起身，重新把田中圭压在身下，挺腰快速抽插着，身下的人连呻吟都来不及，只有不停地喘息着，两人的呼吸声越来越快，最终到达了一个频率。中岛把田中圭的双腿折到胸前，扣住他纤细光洁的脚踝，把他的双腿分得更开了，中岛怀疑如果自己再用点力，对方的双腿是不是能到头的两侧，这样的柔韧度就算是好多女生都做不到吧。

中岛抬眼看了一眼墙上的时钟，时间不多了。他加快了抽插的速度，柔软的穴口已经被蹂躏得红肿，肠液混着润滑剂被带出来，田中圭的身下已是一片狼藉。中岛突然顶上了一点，田中圭的身子颤抖了一下，连叫出口的呻吟都变了调，声音变得细细的软软的，媚得人骨头都酥上了一半，“那里……不要……不要碰那里……啊……啊嗯……”

“我才说过，撒谎可是不好的哦，kei尼桑……”中岛的声音很温柔，可是下一秒就对着那里猛烈进攻，田中圭终于忍不住哭着叫出来。

“对不起了kei尼桑，时间不多了，另一个kento就要回来了……”中岛在这个时刻故意说出林遣都名字直接击破了田中圭最后一层心理防线，几乎是听到的同时，田中圭到达了高潮，光是靠后面就射了出来，同时，中岛也在田中圭的身体里释放了出来，他退出来后恶意地去按田中圭的肚子，还合不拢的小穴流出了白灼的液体，“kei尼桑真厉害，吃下了这么多。”

这时，门锁发出了响动，林遣都回来了，但是两手空空，什么东西都没有买。

中岛健人穿好裤子，跪坐着向林遣都行礼，“欢迎回来。”并且还伸舌舔了一下自己的嘴唇，一副餍足的样子。

田中圭蜷缩在地上，一副被人操得失了神的模样，狼狈不堪。林遣都蹲下来，抬起他的下巴，他的脸上满是泪痕，双眼迷离，在看清面前的是林遣都的时候，田中圭的眼泪更控制不住了，像一个做错了事的孩子一样无措，不知道怎么办，嘴里小声地重复说着“对不起”。

“不是圭君的错，你不需要道歉。”林遣都温柔地拭去田中圭的眼泪，“但是得给圭君提个醒，你身边可不是只有一个中岛健人。”

“圭君总是对所有人都这么温柔，但是那些怀有其他心思的人可是会误会的，还是说，”林遣都突然停了下来，手指在田中圭脸上轻柔地摩挲着，”真的如我所说，圭君太贪心了，如果是这样，我也是会满足你的要求的，再多都可以……”

林遣都将手指伸进田中圭的嘴里，田中圭顺势就将他的手指含住，十分乖巧听话，好像是在求主人原谅的小宠物。林遣都解开裤子，将阴茎抵住那个被人蹂躏得红肿可怜的小穴，在进入的时候，林遣都压低了声音说了一句话，他说，“我爱你。”

在一旁的中岛健人也听见了，当他再次靠近，把阴茎顶进田中圭的口中的时候，他也在心里默念着这三个字，如同最虔诚的信徒一般……


End file.
